


Oh Babies

by scrawly_times



Series: Kanjibara AU [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Barbara gives birth, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, everyone panics and she is about to murder everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: This started as crack and got incredibly fluffy before I finished it.Barbara goes into labor. The trolls proceed to panic. For the one doing the birthing, she seems to be the only one here NOT freaking out.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Kanjigar
Series: Kanjibara AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Oh Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense unless you lurk around on tumblr and saw This Post https://weregreatatcrime.tumblr.com/post/611173302447325184/im-loving-kanji-barbara-but-how-would-kanjigar wherein I proceed to make the Kanjibara AU go from slight crackish to full crack to full Fluff and Love 
> 
> Basically Kanjigar got turned human, turned back, and then they found out that while he was human he got Barbara pregananant

Barbara was visiting Trollmarket when she winced and rubbed her back. 

“Are you alright?” Blinky was the first to ask, followed by a chorus of other voices. 

It seemed like every single troll in Trollmarket was mother henning Barbara the past nine months she’d been pregnant. Human pregnancy was strange, to them, and terrified every troll she’d tried explaining it to. It was perfectly normal, really, but apparently to trolls it was the most terrifying thing they’d ever heard. Especially with _two_ infants involved. Maybe in the earlier stages she’d been treated fairly the same as ever, but once she started really showing everyone started treating her as if she was made of glass. 

Nobody hovered quite as much as her children and partner hovered, though. 

“I’m fine, just a backache.” Barbara tried to stretch her back with a grunt. 

Draal was hovering so close behind her she bumped her head on his chest. Jim and Toby at least hovered a good arms length away on either side. Far enough to be out of flailing reach if she lost her temper at their clinginess. Which had happened. A lot. 

“Are you certain? I can call for Father-” Draal’s fretting was halted by Barbara reaching up and smacking his chin. Not very hard but enough to make her point without hurting her hand. It wasn’t like he could feel it. 

“He’s busy with important Trollhunter duties, don’t you _dare_ interrupt him. I’m sure this is nothing.” Barbara rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

She had to pretty much _force_ Kanjigar to deal with some trolls who had come to Heartstone Trollmarket seeking the Trollhunter’s assistance. They’d come from so far away and seemed rather desperate... He’d refused to leave to help them, but at least had agreed to meet with them briefly once she’d convinced him she wouldn’t keel over without him at her side. 

Honestly, she was lucky to get a break from Kanjigar’s worrying. Draal at least didn’t keep trying to pick her up and _carry_ her everywhere. He fretted but let her have _some_ space. Barbara may need assistance in the near jungle gym of Trollmarket’s streets, but she still had two feet damnit. She wanted to use them! 

“Is everything alright?” Bagdwella asked tentatively, equally as cautious around Barbara as every other troll but at least less likely to mother hen. She expressed her concern through feeding Barbara everything she could possibly ever want. 

“Everything is _fine,_ I promise,” Barbara scowled. Bagdwella handed her a bowl of something unidentifiable that smelled strangely appetizing as an apology. Barbara forgave her instantly as she picked up one of the little tablets and nibbled on it. “This is delicious!” Truly, nothing catered to pregnancy cravings exactly like troll cuisine did. Apparently the strange combinations Barbara craved were usually palatable to trolls in the reverse as well. 

“I’m glad you-” Bagdwella paused. “Barbara, dear, I hate to be rude but-” 

There was a lot of sniffing around her. 

Barbara _scowled_ and prepared to smack every troll around her until- 

“Mom, look at your pants!” Jim was at her side shaking her elbow. 

Barbara looked down and noticed a small wet spot. “Oh.” 

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh-” Toby was jumping up and down. “Did your water break? I thought it was this big _whoosh_ thing but that’s just on TV-” 

“Water breaking can come in large amounts or just a trickle,” Barbara said idly, setting the bowl of tasty treats down. She reconsidered and picked it back up. “Some women’s water never breaks until late in labour.” She turned to Draal. “Draal, honey, I’m going to need you to carry me back to the house so Jim can drive me to the hospital. And can someone tell Kanjigar I’m going into labor?” 

The panicked squeal Draal made was, in retrospect, entirely hilarious.

* * *

Somewhere on the bumpy sprint back to the Lake household Barbara felt a lurch and a pressure in her abdomen. 

“Oh!” She clutched her stomach as her muscles _clenched._

“Are you okay?!” Toby wheezed, clinging to Draal’s shoulder. Jim had already sprinted ahead at lightspeed. 

“I think one of them just settled.” Barbara said calmly. “And my contractions are starting to really kick in.” 

“OH MY GOSH-” 

It took some time to convince Toby and Draal she wasn’t already giving birth, because labor took hours at a _minimum,_ get her to the goddamned hospital already! She was _not_ going to give birth in a cave! 

* * *

Deya bless Jim’s quick thinking and steady head. 

Barbara’s trip to the hospital was comfortable and wrapped in blankets in the back seat of the car. She texted Blinky to let him know Draal was at the house pacing a highway into the floorboards. Hopefully the other trolls could keep her son calm before he wrecked the house. She felt terrible about having to leave him behind, but it wasn’t as if they could bring a troll into the hospital. 

Blinky texted her back informing her Kanjigar was on the way. 

“If Kanjigar shows up at the hospital as a troll I am going to rule number three him.” Barbara said firmly. 

Neither of her human sons replied, Jim too busy laser focused on the road like the responsible boy he was. Toby was bouncing and mumbling to himself in the front seat with the sound of rapidly pressed phone buttons filling the few gaps where he stopped to breathe. 

Barbara shrugged with a sigh and nibbled on her bowl of treats.

* * *

Kanjigar was doing everything in his power to not throw the trolls in front of him into a wall and sprint back to his mate. She was human, human pregnancy was normal, and she _insisted_ that he acted like everything was normal as well. Kanjigar did not want to stress her out any more than she already was. At several points her ‘mood swings’ had terrified him to the core enough that he would do everything in his power to follow her wishes on the matter. 

So he’d spent the past nine months fighting back every trollish instinct that demanded he kidnap her and tuck her into a nest safe and sound where nobody could hurt her or the whelp. 

Deya’s grace, _whelpS._ Twins. Kanjigar got lightheaded every time he thought about it. 

“KANJIGAR!” Aaarrrgghh’s roar bellowed through the secluded hallways. 

The trolls he’d been speaking with, asking for assistance from some magical monster terrorizing their Heartstone, paled and backed away. They’d been on edge with Kanjigar’s twitchy behavior to begin with. 

“One moment.” Kanjigar said stiffly, resisting the urge to throttle them. “Aaarrrgghh, my friend, what-” He was bowled over by Aaarrrgghh barreling around a corner, both of them rolling into a pile as Kanjigar took the brunt of the krubera’s mad sprint. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” One of the trolls hissed. 

“BARBARA!” Aaarrrgghh barely untangled them before scrambling to his feet and shoving Kanjigar down the hall. 

“What?” Kanjigar’s mind snapped to attention. 

Blinkous, somehow still attached to Aaarrrgghh’s back like a stubborn tick, spoke up. “It’s Lady Barbara, she’s in labor! Draal, Jim, and Tobias are taking her to the hospital right now!” 

Kanjigar didn’t even realize he was running until he heard the faint echoes of the newer trolls asking where he was going.

* * *

“Father!” Draal whined in a way he hadn’t since he was a whelp himself, rushing down the stairs as Kanjigar slid to a stop outside of their basement tunnel. “They’ve left to the human hospital already! I wanted to stop them but-” 

“It’s-” Kanjigar used every _ounce_ of self-control he possessed to grit out his next words. “It was Barbara’s wish to give birth in the human hospital where they have the ability to monitor her health and pain.” He stretched and took a deep breath in. “I will join them shortly, and text Blinkous to let him know of the situation.” Or make Jim and Toby text him instead. Kanjigar didn’t expect himself to remain in control once he was there. 

“What?” Draal drew back, looking at him like he was crazy. “How do you expect to _get_ there?” 

“It’s still daytime out, yes?” Kanjigar pushed past him to start up the stairs. 

“Father!” Draal _whined._ Deya, his son would have to learn to worry less. 

Once in the backyard Kanjigar looked out at the sun with a deep breath, standing in the shadow of the house steps away from deadly light. He picked up the Amulet where it was hanging around his neck. 

“Alright, you had better work.” Kanjigar said seriously. The amulet flashed slightly at him. He nodded firmly and grasped the amulet tightly. 

He stepped out into the sunlight. 

Kanjigar blacked out and woke up laying on his back, the grass tickling his back in a way it definitely could not with thick troll skin. 

“Father? Father! Can you hear me?” Draal’s voice filtered into his consciousness slowly. 

“I’m alright.” Kanjigar stuck his hand up in a thumbs up. 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh showed up before Kanjigar managed to grab Jim’s Vespa and speed it to the hospital. Blinkous near forced him to put on actual clothes. Kanjigar only allowed it when Blinkous insisted that the hospital would not let him in if he was only wearing a leather kilt.

* * *

Barbara’s contractions were really starting to hit by the time Kanjigar flew into the room, eyes wild. 

“Barbara!” He started to run to her side, face thunderous and panicked. Two members of hospital security were at his heels. 

“Kanjigar you absolute-!” Barbara _hissed_ dangerously and he paused. Security ran into his back behind him. “Did you _seriously_ run into the sun-!” 

“Doctor Lake, do you want us to-?” 

Barbara threw her glasses at the security guard who dared interrupt her. “He is the FATHER and I am going to yell at him a lot but do NOT remove his dumb ass from this room!” She took a deep breath in and groaned loudly in pain. “Now everyone not involved in the making or ejection of these babies GET OUT!” 

The guards fled.

* * *

Eleven hours of labor. 

Eleven hours of Kanjigar nearly getting kicked out of the room, Jim and Toby fretting anxiously outside, and the poor boys having to field countless calls and texts from the trolls waiting for news. 

All things said it wasn’t the worst. Quite frankly Barbara hadn’t expected it to go so _quickly,_ Jim’s birth had taken twenty hours alone. Her pain was managed by the epidurals and the staff were all too eager to help one of their own in any way possible. It was _exhausting_ but pain management had come a long ways since she’d last given birth. 

Kanjigar was nearly thrown out multiple times. A few times the supervising Doctor simply wanted him _gone_ because nobody had seen him supporting their favorite Doctor during her pregnancy, and it wasn’t as if Barbara could tell her coworkers that the magic turning him into a human had worn off and he was supporting her as well as he could from a magical underground world he was in charge of defending. She had to insist numerous times that _yes,_ she wanted Kanjigar present. She secretly doubted he’d let them remove him even if she didn’t. 

The rest of the time he kept getting in the way and nearly fighting the staff every time they moved towards her. Barbara was _this_ close to throwing him out _herself_ if it weren’t for the catheter in her spine keeping her from moving. 

But it was worth it. It was so, so worth it when Barbara held her baby girl and baby boy in her arms for the first time. Kanjigar was frozen beside her, half on the bed with a single hand reaching out. The little girl grabbed his giant finger with her tiny hand and Kanjigar made a noise like he’d just been stabbed. Jim, allowed in as soon as the worst of it was over, was sniffling on the other side of the bed and Toby had his phone out recording Kanjigar’s face. Toby’s Nana stood at the door and wiped her eyes with a tissue. 

“Awww they’re so wrinkly and gross and adorable!” Toby whispered. The boy wriggled with his face scrunched up, looking like he was about to cry. 

“What’re their names, Mom?” Jim said, the quietest she’d ever heard him. 

Barbara laughed tiredly and extended her arm out to him. Jim ever so gently picked up the boy from the crook of her arm. 

“We wanted to use both troll and human naming for them.” Barbara said softly. “That right there is Kazimir.” 

“He’s…” Jim didn’t finish, eyes latched onto the baby in his arms. Toby crowded next to him with wide eyes. 

“This over here is Baburah Junior,” Barbara said with a giggle when both boys looked up with shocked faces. “Based on how many trolls can’t seem to say Barbara.” 

“Trollish yet still human, I can vibe with those.” Toby nodded, not looking away from Kazimir. 

“Here, honey.” Barbara nudged Kanjigar’s arm and offered Baburah to him. He looked _terrified._ “I promise you’re not going to break her, go ahead.” 

Kanjigar picked the newborn up very, very slowly. She was nearly nonexistent in his large arms. 

“Kanjigar,” Barbara stifled a tired laugh. “Are you crying?”

“Yes.” He said with no shame, face so full of awe and love. “I only wish…” Kanjigar looked up briefly. 

Nana in the doorway, smiling and sniffing tearily. Jim and Toby cradling Kazimir between them and whispering quietly. A large part of their family, true, but still so many they wanted there couldn’t be. 

“Don’t worry.” Barbara yawned while she patted his arm slightly. “I already told them we need to be home ASAP. They’ll need to monitor the twins for at least a day, but we may be able to wrangle them out shortly after.” 

Kanjigar looked down at the tiny life in his arms. “...if it’s to make sure they are healthy, I do not mind them staying. As long as we can stay with them.” She was so tiny, so fragile. It was _terrifying_ imagining an already fragile human started out _even more_ vulnerable. Yet here they were, his _children,_ smaller than even one of his fingers in his true form. Barely cradled in his arms in his _human_ form. 

Barbara laughed softly and he smiled as Baburah yawned up at him with her tiny mouth. Her skin was dark and softer than anything he’d ever felt before, her eyes a brilliant light blue. The dusting of hair on her head looked like it would be dark as it grew out. But then, Barbarah had warned them that human infants changed hair and eye colors as they grew. Kazimir looked near the same as his sister at this young age, the only difference being his skin and eyes were both lighter. 

He would wait as long as possible, to ensure they were okay, that they were _healthy._ But he couldn’t wait to show his children to the rest of their unorthodox family.

* * *

Two days was far too long to wait for the children to be home from the hospital, in the opinion of every troll waiting eagerly on their arrival. Besides the long pause as Toby was allowed to hold the babies for the first time, he kept everyone updated through texts as much as possible. 

When they finally came home it was just after sundown when they pulled into the driveway. Barbara wobbled into the house holding onto Jim’s arm, Kanjigar disregarding the carriers and simply holding a twin in each arm gently. She’d never seen him move so cautiously. Like the slightest bump would break them. 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh let Draal approach first, looking terrified but undeniably eager. 

Barbara was sure to take pictures of Draal leaning over Kanjigar’s arms, a look of pure awe and adoration on his face while Kanjigar looked down with the most fatherly love a man could give. 

“Humans start so tiny?” Draal almost squeaked. 

“Some even tinier,” Barbara laughed. “Though they’re a bit small just because they’re twins. Less room.” She rubbed her stomach, feeling empty without the weight and comfort. “Now that they’re out they’ll shoot up like rockets, just you watch. They’ll be fully grown before you know it.” She looked at Jim fondly. 

Draal made an acknowledging noise but didn’t look away. It was several minutes before Aaarrrgghh got impatient and scooted his way closer, Kanjigar laughing and moving so he and Blinky could see the twins as well. 

Barbara sat down on the couch and watched a bunch of giant, monstrous trolls coo and wiggle fingers at her babies. 

She’d never felt so at _home._

**Author's Note:**

> The shitposting is real but also the fluff is even more 
> 
> hmu on @weregreatatcrime on tumblr for more memetimes and fluff


End file.
